helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Fukumura Mizuki Pocket Morning Weekly Q
Fukumura Mizuki Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A is an forum page for the purpose of listing Fukumura Mizuki's answers from Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A. Newest ;(7/23) What's the animal you'd want to see first at a zoo? :The snow leopard! There's a snow leopard named Fuku-chan at the Tama Zoo! :Since she was super cute, I definitely want to go see her ♪ :I also wanna see the tigers and giraffes and lions and polar bears ♪ and pandas for last would be great! List of Q&A 2013= ;(10/29) If you could obtain either an "exceptional figure" or a "perfect singing voice", which would you choose? :Exceptional figure. I want to do something about my singing voice myself. ;(11/5) Is it bad for a guy to cry easily? :Easily, hmm... (^ _ ^；) But it's good to cry a lot during sad times, and then go on with your head held high ♪ ;(11/12) Of all the HelloPro members, please tell us who is the most energetic and who is the mellowest. :Meimei is the energetic one!! I imagine she's always running around like crazy. :Miyazaki Yuka-chan is the mellow one! In my opinion. |-|2014= ;(2/25) Invent a catch phrase for yourself please. :Looking unfortunate on first sight, but luck sticks with me! I'm Fukumura "Lucky" Mizuki! ;(3/4) The Tokyo Olympics are about to start! What competition can you take a gold medal in? (You can choose even those that don't actually exist.) : Breaking a machine quickly (or making it freeze up) ;(3/11) What do you think your role is within Morning Musume '14? : Clean up. ;(3/18) Can you describe yourself in one word!? : (￣―+￣*) Sparkle ;(3/25) When going to karaoke, what song do you always choose? :Kamei Eri-san's "Haru Beatiful Everyday" I don't actually go to karaoke at all, but this would be my choice! Also for live footage! ;(4/1) Is there any "first time experience" you had recently? : Owning 2 iPhone cases. ;(4/8) During a concert, look at this part of me! Please emphasize one part. :Concerts are definitely where I shine the most, so maybe my sparkling eyes! ;(4/15) There were many popular catchphrases last year. Is there any catchphrase you'd like to make popular this year? : One-four!!! ;(4/22) What's the one thing you'd like to do the most right now? : Anime voice actor ☆ ;(4/29) What was the nicest thing anyone has told you lately? :Michishige Sayumi-san told everyone during the concert, "All you juniors are so reliable!" I'll work even harder! ;(5/6) If you were told to do a skit with someone, who would it be? :Suzuki Kanon-chan. I want to say "I'm Mizukki!" once again o(＞∀＜)o ;(5/13) What's a Hello Pro song you'd like a boy to sing for you? :Aishuu Romantic :Don't forget to cutely execute the spoken lines too ♪ ;(5/20) Is there something in which you're not willing to lose to anyone? : Hulahoop contest! (I'd play it just anywhere!) (￣―+￣*) ;(5/27) Who from H!P do you think might turn into a little devil in 10 years? : Juice＝Juice's Takagi Sayuki!!! ;(6/3) When it comes to intelligence, what is your position within the group? : 9th place. (Don't make me say that please) (grins) ;(6/10) Please tell us a method of setting your hair to overcome dryness in the winter and dampness in the rainy season. : (*・ε・｀*) You're asking ME? ;(6/17) What made you decide you want to be an idol? : The anime "Kirarin☆Revolution" was the impulse! ;(6/24) Do you have something that you just can't quit doing? :I tend to lean against the other members. Although I'm getting spoiled, I think it could be painful on their shoulders! Sorry! I cant help it! ;(7/1) Please share a surprising side of a member that only you know about! :Maybe not so surprising, but when Oda Sakura-chan sees a sakura-patterned or sakura-flavored item, she immediately buys it. :I always feel like buying everything Anpanman-themed, too (laughs)epifanes, Kuno. “Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (7/1/2014).” Hello! Online. 2014-07-10. ;(7/8) There's a new pet coming to your house. What pet would you choose and how would you name it? :A jellyfish. And, obviously named...Clara (´Ａ｀；)epifanes, Kuno. “Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (7/8/2014).” Hello! Online. 2014-07-10. ;(7/15) This year, finally! What's the thing you want to accomplish? :Rock climbing!!! I really want to challenge it.epifanes, Kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (7/15/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-07-24. ;(7/22) Do you have any secret to looking cute in a photo? : Taking it after I was thinking about something happy!!!epifanes, Kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (7/22/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-07-24. |-|2018= ;(7/17) If you happened to be in the same class, who's a member you think you'd surely become close with? :Probably Nonaka and Kaedii?! ;(9/28) What do you do when you want a refresh? :Game! :Like Splatoon or something... Recently my family has kept collecting more and more things to refresh the excitement! lol ;(10/2) You trip over nothing. What kind of reaction do you give? :Wa~! I found a lottery ticket! Better get it to the police stationー=＿―(’ω’=＿―(’ω’=＿―) ;(12/25) Please give us an analysis of characteristics or tendencies of your fans. :Most of them wear glasses. :They like hot pink. :They love other girls too, not just Mizuki lol |-|2019= ;(5/21) Who are members with high feminine/ikemen appeal? :Femininity → Nomura Minami :I wanna try Minamina's cooking sometime~. :Ikemen → Katsuta Rinapu~ :Since she resolutely makes decisions. ;(7/23) What's the animal you'd want to see first at a zoo? :The snow leopard! There's a snow leopard named Fuku-chan at the Tama Zoo! :Since she was super cute, I definitely want to go see her ♪ :I also wanna see the tigers and giraffes and lions and polar bears ♪ and pandas for last would be great! References Category:Fukumura Mizuki Category:Pocket Morning